Fighting Irish Spirit
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: They grew up together, so what happens when Randy Orton's high school sweetheart comes to save him when he most needs it. So what if she's Sheamus's sister, so what ifshe works for the government... Zombies not so sure how he's gonna take that


A/N: This is what happens when you watch Shaun of the dead at two in the morning with grape juice :) Please review and tell me to keep going or to stop this is basically a knock it out of the park idea or complete flunk so please let me know what you think.

Hazelwood Central High school: Graduation 1998

"When we were five we were scared to take those first steps to Kindergarten, to let go of our parents secure blanket and take our true steps into the world. Then we were here at a smaller version of today. Today they call it real life, then they called it high school. Today I look on the faces of my classmates. I was asked to give them advice, and what can I give them? As a transfer student from Ireland in my first year at this school I can only tell you one thing. You can't ever expect what will happen, you don't have a designated path that you have to stay on. You can only see what's in front of you today. Thank you," I gave my speech I had practiced so well. As expected it went without a hitch. I walked down to my seat and I sat next to my best friend and crush for the longest time. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"You did awesome, Kell" Randy said with his adorable smile.

"Thanks" I said. My Irish accent was thick but Randy always said it was cute, so I never wanted to get rid of it. We got our diplomas, we threw our caps, and our lives began just like that. Randy waited for me outside. We weren't going to be able to see each other again.

"Do you have to go to the government training?" Randy asked. I smirked and nodded.

"Do you really have to chase your dream at being just like your dad?" I asked, sort of mocking him.

"Yea I get it," Randy chuckled slightly. He played with a little of my dark red hair. "I just can't imagine not seeing you every day, Kell. I can't" Randy said.

"You'll see me again Randy. And I'll be able to see you all the time," I said with a fake positive smile. Randy cupped my face and pulled mine close to his.

"You're going to be one hell of a government agent," Randy said. I smirked.

"And you're going to be one hell of a wrestler, promise you'll keep in touch?" I asked. Randy nodded and pressed his lips to mine. The most warm and wonderful feeling filled my being and I was overjoyed.

United States: Present time.

"Jill, if you don't get down know you're going to die," I hissed grabbing the gun from my belt and leaping over the counter shooting the dog attempting to attack one of my teammates.

"I swear Kelly if you don't stop doing that someone's gonna die and it's not going to be me," Jill said, giving me a death glare.

"We got the girl can we leave yet?" I asked Alice after helping Jill stand. The little professor's daughter, Angela looked at me in awe. I heard a noise behind me and spun around shooting what used to be a nurse who was behind Jill.

"If you're not careful Valentine that's gonna be you in a bit,"

"I've survived so far haven't I, Farrelly?" Jill asked. I gave her a look and a smirk.

"I dunno maybe to be safe we should,,," I said pointing my gun toward her. Alice grabbed my hand and looked at the two of us. I worked with Alice enough to know that look and Jill was a very fast learner. There was a licker in the room and it was on the prowl. I looked at Alice and tilted my head to the right. Alice nodded and tilted her head to the left to Jill. She then cranked her head and turned around slowly. I turned slowly to my right and saw nothing. I looked everywhere in my section.

"Al?" I asked.

"No" Alice said.

"Jay?" I asked.

"Nothing, are you sure there's one in here?" Jill asked.

"Alice?" Angela asked.

"Not right now, Angela"

"Alice?" Angela asked more franticly.

"What?" Alice demanded turning around. I looked over my shoulder. The licker was drooling over Angela. I yelled and jumped backwards shooting randomly. Jill hit me back to stop my shooting. Alice looked down the licker, and lifted up her gun. The three of us took great and aim and waited for Alice's command.

"Go to hell asshole," Alice said. We shot similationisly. The licker fell to the ground, it's body twitched. Angela grabbed on to Alice.

"Come on we have to get going, we don't know if we killed it," Alice said. I walked over it and shot it in it's head. I looked at Alice completely serious.

"It's dead," I said.

"Alice, I want to go see daddy," Angela said. We saw the cameras react and Alice walked out of the room carrying Angela.

"Hey Alice, where we going?" Jill asked.

"we have to bring her to her father, so we can get out of this blasted place," Alice said. Jill quickly left. I heard noises behind us and I caught up with Alice and Jill.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"That's why this has been on the entire time, time to blow those suckers out of the park," Alice said. She pointed to the gas stoves through the closing door. She took out a match and threw it into the door. She grabbed a fire proof blanket and threw it over us. After the flames subsided we headed for the rendezvous point, there we had a bit of a problem. We were going to get screwed over when Alice turned the biggest upset since I had worked with her. She beat the big bad nemesis project who turned out to be our old partner, Matt. The professor was killed and we thought we had lost Alice. However never count Alice out of anything. A little while after the fight and the explosion of Raccoon City Jill, Angela and I decided to pay our old friend a visit. We returned to the new lab that Jill and I worked for in order to try and get Alice all comfortable.

"Kelly? Jill? Where are we?" Alice asked.

"My dad's secret lab, the one that Umbrella corp didn't get to," Angela said.

"We have a bit of a problem," I said. I flipped on the TV and on the news was exactly what I needed her to see.

"As in the state of what remains of Raccoon City there has been reports of the dead, the truly dead regaining life and consciousness to walk among the living," The reporter said.

"What? That was supposed to stop the spread of the virus. The explosion," Alice said.

"there's something else," Jill said. She pulled out her laptop and used her code to get into the Umbrella corporation database. She showed it to Alice.

"what is this?" Alice asked.

"Plans for a tunnel to be opened to a underworld society that Umbrella made. They knew what would happen with the t-virus, they knew the consequences," I said.

"it closes exactly one month from Monday," Jill said.

"We have to get to it,"

"It's only open to the family and friends to Umbrella employees" Jill said.

"We have to get to it," Alice repeated. I stood up and looked at her.

"I can't leave my brother out there to die," I said.

"Your brother Stephen?" Jill asked.

"Yes. I can't leave Stephen and there's someone else I can't leave him either," I said.

"Where's the tunnel?" Alice asked.

"Ireland," I said.

"Where's your brother? We have to leave before the t-virus gets to more people," Alice said.

"It's too late, we have to get there but it's by our own attempts," I said.

"Where's your brother?" Alice asked.

"He's going to be in Florida," I said.

"Let's get him,"

"On more problem," Angela said.

"What?" Alice asked. Jill and I opened the curtain. The streets were filled with screaming and panic.

"How long did this take?" Alice asked/

"Not even two weeks" I said. I grabbed my guns and satteled up.

"Who's ready to go kill some zombies?" I asked with a grin.


End file.
